(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a display device and a thin film deposition apparatus using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Although display devices such as a television and a computer monitor have been developed, the use of small display devices such as a tablet PC and a laptop PC has rapidly increased with the advent of smart phones. Since small display devices are easily portable, they may be used anywhere. Therefore, a user may use the small display device even while the user is moving, for example, during outdoor activities. However, durability of the small display device may deteriorate due to the generation of heat which occurs with use over a long period of time. In particular, as the display device is increasingly used outside, a case in which a display portion of the display device deteriorates due to exposure to natural light and is damaged is also increasing. When the display portion of the display device is deteriorated, since its visibility is degraded, the display device may be functionally seriously damaged. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a display device including a display portion which is not deteriorated regardless of whether outdoor activity occurs for an extended period of time, and for which durability is improved.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.